The Business Manager
|season = 4 |number = 3 |overall = 100 |airdate = October 4, 1954 |production = 4-3 / 100 |imdb = tt0609345/ |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "The Matchmaker" |next = "Mr. and Mrs. TV Show" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/StickyWaffles.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/StockMarket.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PrettyDress.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CanAllPet.jpg The Business Manager was the 100th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 3rd episode of season 4. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on October 4, 1954. Synopsis Ricky hires a business manager (Charles Lane), and Lucy finds him tighter with money than Ricky. After Lucy gets several months behind in all the bills, Ricky hires Mr. Hickox, a no-nonsense business manager who puts her on a strict budget. Lucy comes up with a scheme to get some extra money that soon has her rolling in cash. Plot summary Lucy has done a terrible job keeping up with the bills. Now, all of the Ricardos' utilities have been turned off, and Ricky is so angry that he hires a business manager to help with the finances. Business manager Mr. Hickox only gives Lucy and Ricky $5 each for monthly expenses, and Lucy rightly questions how ten measly dollars is going to buy food all month. Mr. Hickox sees how unreasonable this is, and he opens a charge account for the Ricardos at the local market. When Ethel asks Lucy to pick up some things for her at the market, Lucy realizes that she can buy people's groceries on the charge account and keep the money the people pay her to use on herself. So, she starts buying groceries for all the neighbors in the apartment building and soon fills up the whole kitchen with supplies. Ricky gets suspicious when he sees Lucy in a beautiful new dress pull out a huge wad of bills from her purse. Fred says that he thinks he heard Lucy and Ethel talk about the market. Ricky finds the notepad Lucy had written "Tuesday: Buy Can Al Pet" on, as a reminder for her to buy Mrs. Trumbull some cat food the next day. Ricky thinks that Lucy's been playing the stock market and is ready to buy stock in Canadian Allied Petroleum. The next day, Ricky comes home with a smile on his face and $1000 in his hand. He hit it big by buying Canadian Allied Petroleum stock. He tells Lucy that he fired Mr. Hickox, because Hickox told Ricky that Canadian Allied Petroleum was "bad stock." Lucy starts to panic about how she will pay off the $473 she owes the market, but Ricky gives her half of the $1000 winnings. Lucy says she definitely plans to put the $500 right back in the market. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Charles Lane ... as Mr. Hickox *Elizabeth Patterson ... as Matilda Trumbull Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes